Spartan Devil
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The world is in Chaos as the land of Greece is destroyed by a man who taught revenge against the Gods of Olympus which in turn destroyed the lands. However there is one Greek left. His son. Now watch as he joins Rias and her group of Devils. No Issei. OC Character God of War Crossover. Harem Girl on girl action and Pregnancy. Blood and gore. Story Reuploaded
1. The Last Greek

Chapter 1 The Last Greek

Rias walking to School like she does every other day found the other students human and Devil alike gathered around the school yard.

Walking to the crowd she found Akeno looking beyond a fenced gate where she saw a man at least 18 years old sitting down in the courtyard. He was wearing black leather jeans black combat boots. Black punisher style shirt with a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and wearing spiked gloves. He also had a black leather face mask covering the bottom half of his face and a black leather hood over the top half which prevented anyone from seeing his face.

"Whats going on?" Rias asked Akeno who looked at her sadly.

"Do you recall how all of Greece was annihilated last month?" Akeno asked.

"A little hard to forget. What about it?" Rias asked.

"Well, that man down there was the only survivor." Akeno said making her eyes widen.

"I thought all of Greece was completely destroyed." A male student said.

"Guess he's thats left." A female student said sadly.

The man looked up at the crown looking at him and just looked back down.

After the school had dispersed from looking at the Last Greek they all went to class along with the last Greek.

Everyone just couldn't stop looking at him ether in Pity, sadness or sympathy but he just flat out ignored them all.

'How is it this man was the only survivor? No one else survived the destruction and yet only he did. But why?' Rias thought while feeling sad for the man who lost everything.

The man soon headed out of building while every other student continued to look at him.

However suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Hmm?" The Last greek said before the ground beneath him started to rise into the air due to a large hand lifting the ground up while the Students looked on in shock.

"What is that?" One of the female students asked in shock while Rias and Akeno looked in disbelief and shock seeing the one responsible for this.

"Thats..." Rias tried to say but couldn't.

"The Son of the Murder of Greece still lives after all." The large monster said with a large temple strapped on his back.

"Cronos." The last Greek said glaring at him behind his hood and mask. Cronos the Last of the mighty Titans of Greece and the father of the Olympians before their demise at the hands of his Father Kratos. Kratos had once been a servant of the Gods of Olympus before Zeus betrayed him. Kratos took revenge against Olympus not only to get even with them but to protect his only son from their lies and in the event they tried to kill him.

"I know it was your father who destroyed Greece Spartan. Who else could." Cronis said which shocked the entire crowd who listened in.

"So thats why? I knew there was something off about him." Rias said.

"I live in torment because of your father. After Kratos destroyed Olympus the Lands of Greece were destroyed due to the deaths of the Gods of Olympus. Now I am all that is left of the Titans and Greece." Cronos said glaring at him.

"That got what they deserved for betraying my father." The Last Greek said.

"Your Father killed the Gods out of his need for Vengeance. But this time." Cronos said before picking him up with two fingers making which he tried to push apart. "Retribution finally comes to me. Kruger." Cronos said.

Kruger pushed away the fingers away before he managed to do so and using magic summoned his father's blades of Chaos and cut his finger making Cronos laugh in amusement.

"Kruger Your death will be far from a gentle one." Cronos said before Kruger created a blinding flash of light that blinded the Titan. "AHHH! MY EYES!" Cronos yelled while Kruger flew to his right hand and landed. "AHHH! Damn Mortal you will suffer when my sight returns!" Cronos yelled in rage.

"This is...This is unbelievable." Rias said in shock. "Fights between devils, angels and fallen angels are one thing. But this is on a whole other level." Rias said making sure to keep her distance.

Kruger had managed to injure Cronos's arm which gave away his position. Due to his size he could easily hide away from Cronos.

"There you are!" Cronos yelled trying to smash him with his left hand but Kruger smashed one of his fingernails and pulled it off. "AHHH! You little bastard!" Cronos yelled before Kruger jumped on his left hand and Cronos brought him closer. "You are clearly a skilled warriors just as your father. But like him you will die. And I will claim this land for myself." Cronos said making Kruger growl before making another bright flash of light that blinded Cronos. "AHH!" Cronos yelled giving Kruger a chance to jump off and landed on his waist.

"What is he up to?" Akeno asked in concern.

Kruger started opening a lock and reveled a large crystal that was stuck into his skin before he started to beat on it with his bare fists before Cronos grabbed him.

"There you are boy!" Cronos said before he tried to squash him with his hands but Kruger using intense strength pushed the top hand off and summoned a large blades known as the Blade of Olympus and sliced his hand. "AHH! Kruger!" Cronos yelled before fisting his hand to crush him but Kruger just jumped towards his shoulder before being grabbed again.

"ENOUGH!" Cronos said before laughing. "Trust me boy. Eating you will be more unpleasant for me." Cronos said dropping him into his mouth.

"OH SHIT!" Kruger yelled as he landed inside.

The others could only watch on in horror as Kruger was eaten alive before Cronos started groaning in pain holding his stomach.

"Guess he didnt agree with him." A male student said before the blade of Olympus stuck out and sliced the stomach making Cronos's guts come out as he held them while Kruger looked extremely annoyed.

"CURSE YOU SPARTAN!" Cronos yelled in pain.

Kruger went back to the waist and resumed punching the crystal lodged into his skin before it came out and Kruger grabbed it before punching it directly into Cronos's chin making him scream out in pain as the chain held the temple on his back.

"Curse these chains!" Cronos yelled trying to pull it off but couldn't before Kruger punched the Crytal braking it enough to clear a path to Cronos's head making him growl. "I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM THE SON OF A COWARD SUCH AS YOURSELF! A COWARD WHO KILLS HIS OWN KIN!" Cronos said making Kruger glare at him before pulling out the Blade of Olympus. "SEAN ASHBURN KRUGER!" Cronos yelled in rage before getting a better look at what he was doin and widened his eyes in horror. "NOOOOO!" Before the now named Sean stabbed the blade of Olympus into his head.

"AHHHH!" Cronos yelled in pain before he fell down dead. Sean also fell down in front of the school.

Many of the students took a step back in fear of such power.

"Show yourself Athena." Sean said before the last God of Olympus appeared in an astral form.

"You have done well Spartan. Perhaps you may surpass Kratos some day. However I am not here for that. I insist you give me the power of Pandora." Athena said making him glare at her.

"That box was empty. I would know. I was there." Sean said before his eyes glowed blue for a second despite the fact that his entire face was covered up.

"That can't be true. I see it in your eyes. You used my power to defeat Cronos." Athena said.

"I told you already there was nothing in that box...Pandora was sacrificed in vain. She dies because of our need for vengeance." Sean said in regret of the actions of both him and his father.

"You must be mistaken...Unless...Of course." Athena said getting his attention. "When your father first opened the box I thought he had drawn from the evils inside to kill Ares but instead they infected the Gods. This is why Zeus and the other gods betrayed him. However the powers soon transferred into you." Athena said before Sean looked at his hands seeing them burning with blue flames.

"The power your father took from the box is mine. From it you gained a power that Zeus and the other gods could never destroy. It remained buried with your father till it transferred inside you. Locked away by guilt and the failures of your past. You both awakened it somehow. What was it Spartan?" Athena asked as Sean looked away remembering what Pandora told him.

"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It is what we fight with when all else is lost." Pandora said in his memories.

"What was it Spartan?" Athena asked.

"All I remember is what me and my father have lost." Sean said going for the Blade of Olympus.

"That is why you should give me the power. I understand it's true nature and purpose. I trust you to do the right thing." Athena said making Sean scoff.

"You shouldn't." Sean said.

"You and your father owe me this!" Athena said making him growl.

"We owe you nothing!" Sean yelled.

"I made you and your father gods! I sheltered you both from the wrath of Olympus. I helped deliver your revenge on Zeus!" Athena said.

"It is over Athena." Sean said grabbing the blade.

"You would strike me down just as your father did? Again!" Athena said in disbelief while the students looked on looking extremely tense. Especially those who were actually devils. Sean looked back at the students before his eyes landed on Rias who saw him looking at her before he turned away and glared furiously at Athena.

"My vengeance...Ends now!" Sean said bringing the blade up.

"Sean no!" Athena pleaded as Sean swung the blade but purposely missed her and instead grabbed the edge of the bladed before holding it high before he did something that shocked everyone to the core. He stabbed himself in the stomach. "You fool! What have you done!" Athena said in shock as the power he held inside him shot into the air. "NOO!" Athena yelled in horror as the power dispersed throughout the world. Once all the power was gone Sean landed on the ground. "That was meant for me! They will not know what to do with it!" Athena yelled before approaching Sean and grabbed the handle of the blade and his head. "You disappoint me Spartan." Athena said.

"Heh. Runs in the family." Sean said with a smirk behind his mask before She viciously pulled the blade out making Sean grunt in pain before she vanished while Sean landed on his back bleeding heavily before Rias and Akeno rushed towards him along with the other Devils.

"We need to get him inside and stop the bleeding. If he is the last of Olympus. We cannot let him die." Rias said holding his face close as he started to black out from blood loss.

 **Authors Note: People have been asking me for a year to make a Highschool DXD story. Well, Now I finally made one. Expect a lot of God of War weapons from Greek Origin. Now as always this will be a harem story. Rias is the Alpha for sure. However I'm still new to this series. If you people would be so kind and help me with the Harem List I would greatly appreciate it. Also if you haven't already please vote in the current poll since right now this series is in the top three in second place which actually surprised me greatly. If I had known how good this series was I would have uploaded a story of it sooner. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW GUYS! See ya.**


	2. The Next God slayer

Chapter 2 The next God slayer

Rias held Sean's head close to her as he was recovering from his self inflected wound he gave himself to be free from Olympus for good.

"Rias. Why do you care about this man so much?" Sona asked while adjusting her glasses making her sigh.

"I honestly don't know. Theres something about him that just screams to me as if I know him. Plus if he is the last of the Greeks we cannot let that bloodline die out. You know theres never been a Spartan Devil in all of history. If we let him die then our chanced of adding him to our side will be lost forever. Besides he did us a favor. All the gods of Olympus are dead. He and his father did the impossible." Rias said caressing his masked face.

"How is he even still alive after stabbing himself like that?" Koneko asked while sitting next to him.

"After releasing all that power a large amount of it may have stayed inside him. Which is why he's healing so fast." Rias said before Sean started to groan in pain but still remained asleep making her look at him in concern.

However before anything else could be said a large number of electrical explosions were heard outside.

"Oh great now what?" Kiba asked before he and the others looked outside only to widen their eyes seeing Norse Gods.

"Magni and Modi." Akeno said in shock.

"Find him. The Allfather wants him back for execution." Modi said

"Who are they after?" Kiba asked while Rias held Sean closer.

"They want him. The very thought of a second God Slayer frightens them to no end." Rias said.

"So they want to end any thought of a second God slayer before it becomes possible. And given his current condition its literally the perfect opportunity." Akeno said seeing how Sean was still in a fragile state before the doors were kicked down.

"Theres the little freak." Modi said.

"What do you want with him?" Sona asked while the devils got into fighting position.

"Simple devil bitch. We don't want to take chance of this freak right there waking up and start killing off the rest of the gods like his dead father. After all you saw the aftermath of what happened with the death of Olympus." Magni said grabbing his weapon.

"You don't know that he will do the same." Kiba said glaring at them.

"Your right we don't. But we're not taking chances now step aside and we'll let the rest of you live." Modi said but none of them budged especially rias who held Sean even closer. Modi took a closer look at Rias and widened his eyes before glaring at her. "You stupid bitch this is all your fault." Modi said surprising them all.

"My fault?" Rias asked confused beyond words.

"I don't think she remembers him. Not surprising since who would want to remember something as ugly as him right brother?" Modi said making Magni laugh.

"Oh I remember you little girl. You're the reason this lad became exactly what he is." Magni said.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked not having a clue as to what they were talking about.

 **Meanwhile as Sean slept**

Sean found himself in a room of light and nothing else.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Sean asked.

"No my son. Your time is not upon you." A familiar voice said making his eyes widen and turned around only to see the very reason he and his father went to war with Olympus.

"Zeus." Sean said glaring at him preparing to fight the former king of the gods.

"Calm your self my son. I have not come here to fight. But rather to apologize." Zeus said making him widen his eyes.

"What?" Sean asked standing down.

"I admit. My betrayal of your father is the cause for all the pain and suffering that you've had to endure. We all failed you and all of Greece." Zeus said as all the gods of Olympus as well as the Titans appeared. But the one person Sean saw made him lower his head in shame.

"Father." Sean said as his father Kratos approached him.

"Raise your head my son. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Kratos said making Sean look at him.

"But my actions are the reason you died. I hesitated in the final battle." Sean said ashamed that his fear of death won over him.

"No. Your fear is what spared you from death. And because of that Greece has a chance of surviving." Kratos said which confused him.

"Greece is not the land Spartan. Greece is the people who thrive off the land." Gaia said above him with the rest of the titans.

"In our arrogance we thought we could bring peace to the people. But we lost our way and became corrupted long before you opened Pandora's box. Our time was coming to a close. However you have the chance to lead a new beginning for Greece." Poseidon said.

"How am I supposed to do that. Greece is nothing but a wasteland. And you are all dead." Sean said.

"Yes we are no longer of this world. However our power was left behind waiting for a vessel." Ares said.

"You will have the power to write the wrongs we did." Artemis said.

"You will be the last God of Greece. And you will bring order to this world." Kratos said placing his hand on his shoulder. "I have the upmost faith in you my son." Kratos said with a proud smile on his face before the room was engulfed in light.

 **Back with the others**

The Devils were beaten but still alive while Rias held Sean closely as the two Norse gods approached her.

"Well, so the little slut wants to protect her little creation does she?" Modi asked making her glare at them.

"I say we send them both to hel." Magni said as they readied their weapons to strike making her close her eyes before.

CLANG!

"Oh shit." Modi said as Sean fully awoken and fully healed stood up with his blades of Chaos in hand blocking their attacks.

"It's been a long time Rias." Sean said before kicking them away.

"How do you know me?" Rias asked making him chuckle.

"I know it's been 13 years but come on. You seriously don't recognize me? Then again withy my face covered up I honestly shouldn't be surprised." Sean said before taking both his hood and mask off before facing her making her eyes widen. He had brown hair White skin and kind and gentle forest green eyes.

"You." Rias said in shock. 13 years ago she had met a boy who was training alongside his father but was doing poorly. She had managed to talk to him while his father was away and managed to give him a true reason to become stronger.

"There we go." Sean said placing his hood and mask back on. "We'll talk later. Right now I got two idiots to take care of." Sean said before charging at them and all three ended up outside.

"Protecting your little slut now are we?" Magni asked making Sean scoff.

"Honestly you two wouldn't know how to treat a lady if your life depended on it. Than again you Aesir gods are all fucking idiots." Sean said making them growl.

"SHUT UP!" Magni yelled trying to slash him but to his surprise Sean created a vortex of Water and pushed him back making him hit his head hard against the wall.

"How did you?" Modi asked in shock before the skies began to shoot down lightning and it wasn't from Thor or Odin.

"I now have all the powers of the Gods of Olympus and the titans. You two and the rest of your kind are nothing but annoying fools compared to me. But unlike those who gave me this power before. I will not misuse it for pitiful reason like the both of you." Sean said making Modi sweat in fear. If what he said was true he and Magni didn't stand a chance. "I will let you both live on the condition you leave me my friend and my loved ones alone forever. UNDERSTAND!" Sean yelled the last part.

"Yes sir!" The two yelled before running away. Sean sighed before being hugged from behind by Rias who had a loving smile on her beautiful face.

"I knew there was something familiar about you." Rias said making him smile.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Sean said.

"I would appreciate it since of all the things I ever expected from you back than. Being a god slayer was not one of them." Rias said making him chuckle.

"Well..." Sean said before placing a hand on her cheek making her smile. "Love has a way of making us become the impossible. And for you I was willing to go through hell and back." Sean said making her smile more.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this updated. Now that I finally re-uploaded all my stories from my second and third account you can all expect to see no more new accounts and all of my stories on this one again from now on. Still a little pissed off that I was wrong about how this was happening but whatever everything worked out in the end. Now I'm going to keep the Harem list a surprise but for now I will tell you a small list of girls in the harem.**

 **Rias (Alpha obviously)**

 **Akeno (Co Alpha)**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **And Xenovia**

 **If you all have suggestions please feel free to tell me. Also I** **don't want to hear any more bullshit about me taking down any of my stories. I don't know where the hell you all got that Idea but its not happening. After all I would have wasted hours if not days of my life if I did that. Now then. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! See ya.**


	3. Joining the devils

Chapter 3 Joining the devils

"So let me get this straight you two have known each other for years?" Kiba asked.

"Yep. I was just a kid when I first met her. Helped me find a reason to get strong and you and can see how well that went." Sean said with Rias around his arm while she leaned onto his chest. "I'm rather surprised she turned out to be a devil. But I'm not complaining." Sean said making her smile.

"So you plan to join us and become a devil?" Koneko asked.

"I'll join you guys yes. However I can't become a devil." Sean said which confused them.

"Why not?" Akeno asked.

"Because he has god blood. That prevents him from becoming a devil. Still it doesn't mean he can't join us. After all there have been exceptions." Rias said holding him close.

"Ok so we know you can hold your own if the destruction of Olympus and defeating Magni and Modi are any indication. Is there anything else you can do?" Sona asked making Rias giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Akeno asked making Sean smirk behind his mask.

"Well, I can sing." Sean said.

"Yeah right." Kiba said not buying it.

"Want proff?" Sean asked.

"Sure in front of the whole school." Kiba said.

"Fine." Sean said standing up.

"Hold it. Lets make a bet." Akeno said.

"No. I know what you're trying to do." Rias said narrowing her eyes at her making her pout.

"Rias can I talk to you for a second." Sean said leading her away.

 **Later**

Soon enough the entire school was gathered in the gym with musical equipment at the end of the room.

"All right here I go." Sean before Rias kissed him.

"A little good luck charm." Rias said making him chuckle.

(Insert the Set up from Grand Theft Auto 5)

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

(No no we won't won't fall)

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

(No no we won't won't fall)

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a traitor there's a mole it's a peacetime overthrow down

Bound to break you, get you beat no no we won't won't fall we got to get underground

No no we won't won't fall

No no we won't won't fall

No no we won't won't fall

No no we won't won't fall

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

There's a

There's a

There's a

There's a

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

(No no we won't won't fall)

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a

(No no we won't won't fall)

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a traitor there's a mole it's a peacetime overthrow down

Bound to break you, get you beat no no we won't won't fall we got to get underground

Oh it's a setup it's a setup it's a setup there's a traitor there's a mole it's a peacetime overthrow down

Bound to break you, get you beat no no we won't won't fall we got to get underground

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

Oh setup setup setup

(Fall)

Fall

Fall

Fall

Fall

No no we won't won't fall

No no we won't won't fall

No no we won't won't fall

No no we won't won't fall

(End song here)

The whole school cheered as Sean walked off stage.

"Well?" Sean asked Kiba who sulked at the fact he was wrong while Akeno and Rias glomped him.

"I guess you didnt need that kiss after all." Rias said.

"Who said I didn't enjoy it?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Anything else you can do?" Akeno asked.

"Well..." Sean tried to say.

 **Later**

"Comedy?" Kiba asked as they played the game of quiplash.

"Just shut up and play and you'll see." Sean said as the next question appeared. (For those of you who are familiar with lets play on Youtube you'll recognize some of these lines right away)

"Ok How old-timey sailors passed the time on long voyages." Rias read the title.

"They fucked each other." Sean said making the girls snicker while Kiba looked a little green.

And low and behold the answers.

"Uh straight up fuck each other!" Rias yelled beofre she and the others burst out laughing while Sean pounded the ground.

"Ok thats disgusting and gay." Kiba said before looking at the other answer. "Circle jerk? What does that even mean?" Kiba asked making Sean snicker.

"Uh...Exactly how it sounds." Sean said making him look confused till he figured it out and turned a nasty shade of green and rushed to the trashcan and puked up his guts while the others laughed.

"How did you even know that?" Sona asked with tears in her eyes.

"I felt a disturbance in the force." Sean said making the girls laugh harder.

"Oh I really missed this." Rias said making him smile before the whole school shook.

"Oh what now?" Sean asked before nearly getting hit by lightning.

"Come out here you little freak!" Modi yelled making him sigh.

"Those fucking idiots never learn." Sean said before jumping outside seeing Magni and Modi.

"We got unsettled business with you freak." Magni said as they circled each other.

"Didn't I give you two idiots a warning about coming after me again?" Sean asked while summoning the blade of Artemis.

"Oh you did. And the allfather called your little bluff. No Human even if he is Half god could ever hold all the powers of Olympus at once." Modi said making Sean scoff.

"And people wonder why Greeks were always the most favored of all gods." Sean said making them growl. "I guess once I kill the both of you I'll head to Asgard and kill Odin and take his powers." Sean said making them laugh.

"You kill the allfather? What a joke! You were lucky enough to kill the weakest gods of Olympus." Modi said.

"Oh you mean like Hades, Hermes and Helios?" Sean asked making them widen their eyes before glaring at him again. "You know actually now that I think about it theres one major difference between me and my father." Sean said.

"And what would that be?" Magni asked before Sean's eyes changed to sickly yellow and became almost inhuman. And as he reached for his mask and pulled it off his teeth were razor sharp and more animal like making them step back in fear.

"I'm more brutal and cruel towards my enemies when the lives of the people I care about are on the line. And now you'll see why I was so feared during the fall of Olympus." Sean said as they trembled in fear.

Sean quickly jumped towards Magni and slashed his arms and legs off making him cry out in pain.

"MAGNI!" Modi yelled in shock before Sean summoned a small blades and started cutting Magni slowly and painfully while his brother was frozen in fear.

"You know there are hundreds of ways to kill a man. The best way is to break his spirit emotionally. However I prefer to just do it my way." Sean said before grabbing his tongue and pulled it out making Magni groan in discomfort before Sean brought the blade and cut it off making him scream in pain as he started choking on his own blood.

"Have a nice trip into hel." Sean said before grabbing his head and started pulling making Magni yell out in pain before his head was savagely ripped off.

"NOO!" Modi yelled in horror before grabbing his fallen brother's sword and slashed Sean in the stomach making some of his intestines drop out making Sean groan in pain. "I'll KILL YOU, YOU DAMNED FREAK!" Modi yelled charging at him with the intent to kill only for Sean to grab his own guts and wrapped them around Modi's neck making him gasp in shock and fear.

"Rule number one in Sparta. Everything can be used as a weapon even your own guts." Sean said squeezing harder making Modi gasp and choked for air while kicking around wildly. "Although I'm sure this is a one time deal since This is kinda gross." Sean said pulling harder making Modi turn blue from the lack of air.

"Your nothing but a freak! You and that damned Devil slut of yours..." Modi tried to say but Sean pulled harder making Modi groan in pain as his lunged were at their limit.

"That was uncalled for." Sean said before pulling one last time and Modi's head popped off with blood splashing around everywhere and fell down dead. "Ugh." Sean groaned as he placed his guts back inside before healing himself. "Ok so not everything can be used as a weapon." Sean said before the bodies of Magni and Modi glowed and were absorbed into him.

 **Later**

Kiba was puking his guts out again after Sean told them how he killed the brothers.

"Oh grow up you big baby." Sean said as Rias and Akeno healed him. "Not like I wanted to use my own guts to kill him." Sean said.

"Please don't ever do that again. It's just...wrong." Rias said a little repulsed by the details of how he killed Modi.

"Yes dear." Sean said making her smile.

"By the way where exactly are you staying? You never did tell us." Koneko said.

"Oh yeah thats right. Well..." Sean said before grinning which could be seen since he wasn't wearing his mask. "You guys have to see for yourself." Sean said chuckling.

 **Authors Note: Ugh! That death with Modi was so fucking brutal! I got that idea from Hatchet two when Victor strangles the guy with the messed up eye with his own guts. Ugh. I meant to do that last time but I decided to wait till now. Also some of you have been asking if not begging me to add other girls from other series to this. I might add other devils to the story like say Carrera from Viper GTS. Also a little update on the harem**

 **Raynare**

 **Sona**

 **Sarafall**

 **Grayfia since everyone keeps begging me to add her**

 **Kalawarner**

 **And thats all for now. If you want me to add Carrera please let me know in the reviews. Read, Review, Fav and** **Follow. REVIEW! Oh and also if its not to much trouble could you guys all go back and review the other stories I transferred back here and fave and follow them please I would really appreciate it. Also next Chapter expect to see a hot lemon. See ya. Oh and one last thing. If you want to know early what Sean's home is going to be like. Look on my deviant art account Halo956 and look up Sean's royal palace** **you'll all be shocked as hell.**


	4. The unbreakable bound

Chapter 4 The unbreakable bond

"HOLY CRAP!" The Devils yelled seeing the massive mansion which in truth was a blood palace of Japanese design. (If you haven't already check out my Halo956 account and look up Sean's palace)

"How can you afford this place?" Akeno asked in shock making Sean chuckle.

"Well, When my father and I took down Olympus. In the aftermath I found the treasure vault and you can guess the rest." Sean said grinning behind his mask before he opened the door.

"Sean this is amazing." Rias said looking around the place. A massive living room with a hundred inch flatscreen. A large bathhouse. Large indoor and outdoor pool with a private hot spring. This literally had everything people wanted.

"Well, I figured I might as well treat myself since I did a lot to take down Olympus with my father." Sean said before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course though I wouldn't mind extra company say a hot red head." Sean said making her giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really now? Would you let me stay here forever?" Rias asked making him smirk before pulling her into a kiss making her moan as she held him close to her before he pulled back leaving her breathless.

"Does that answer your question honey?" Sean asked making her smile before someone started banging on the front door.

"Come on out of there! No use hiding anymore." Someone yelled making them sigh.

"These fucking idiots never learn." Sean said before looking through the hole on the door and widened his eyes seeing who it was. "Shit. All of you get in the basement now." Sean said.

"What's going on?" Rias asked.

"Just get down there. You guys are nowhere near ready to fight this person." Sean said leading them down stairs.

"Sean I..." Rias tried to say till he kissed her easing her worries.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sean said before she went down with the others as he closed the door. Walking back to the front door he found another one of the Norse gods. Baldur the son of Odin and brother of Thor.

"Huh. I thought you'd be bigger boy. But you're defiantly the one. Long way from the home you and your old man destroyed." Baldur said.

"What do you want? I have nothing against Asgard nor Odin but I will if he doesn't get the message about leaving me and my friends the hell alone." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Oh you know exactly what I want. And you're going to give it to me." Baldur said making Sean narrow his eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did Odin say I have something. You idiots never learn. Odin is a lying stupid backstabbing bastard. Whatever he said I have I don't." Sean said about to turn away.

"Maybe but...I still owe you for killing my...NEPHEWS!" Baldur yelled giving him an uppercut that sent him into the air and landed in the back of the house.

"Ok...Now I'm pissed." Sean said as Baldur tried to drop kicked him but Sean grabbed his leg and started spinning him into a wall.

"Now thats more like It!" Baldur yelled before grabbing Sean's head and kicked him in the face before grabbing a blade from his waist and stabbed him a few times before kicking Sean away hard.

Sean groaned in pain and coughed up blood.

"Is that all you got?" Baldur asked disappointed before Sean started to glow and charged at him before they broke into the house before Baldur flipped him over and landed on the ground with him on top and punched the floor reveling the others. "Oh so this is why you were fighting back." Baldur said making Sean roar before flipping him over and started beating him before Baldur kicked him off.

"We have to do something!" Rias yelled before grabbing a green colored blade and rushed upstairs.

Sean groaned as he was kicked into the wall before Rias got in front of him with the blade in hand.

"You might want to get out of the way Devil girl. This won't be pretty." Baldur said making her glare at him.

"I won't let you hurt him." Rias said preparing her magic.

"Rias no." Sean said trying to get up.

"Fine." Baldur said.

"STOP!" Sean yelled before Baldur punched Rias right in the stomach having blood on her chest. "NOO!" Sean yelled as he got up and held her. "Rias." Sean said in concern before she started breathing again.

"This isn't my blood." Rias said confusing him till he saw the blade Rias had stuck in Baldur's left hand and his body started to glow.

"What is this?" Baldur asked in confusion before he started feeling everything again even pain. "I can feel this. I can feel everything!" Baldur yelled in joy.

"What's happening to him?" Rias asked.

"That blade you used. It was mistletoe. I get it now. That was the one thing that could break the curse his mother put on him. Now he's vulnerable." Sean said before Baldur started to approach them but Sean charged at him and started punching him hard.

"I CAN FEEL THIS! IT FEELS WONDERFUL!" Baldur yelled before Sean threw him into a wall.

"Jeez. I knew he couldn't feel anything for a while but I never knew he loved pain that much." Sean said before taking out the Blade of Artemis and started slashing him making him groan in pain before Sean cut off one of his arms.

"AHH!" Baldur yelled in agonizing pain before Sean slashed off the other arm.

"AHHHHH!" Sean yelled before stabbing him with the blade in his head ending his life.

Sean panted in exhaustion Before Rias approached him.

"Sean." Rias said in concern and held him close.

"I guess I might not have been able to beat him if you hadn't grabbed that blade." Sean said making her smile before the others rushed up.

"What happened?" Akeno asked before seeing the dead body of Baldur. "Thats..." Akeno tried to say.

"You!" A female voice yelled before they turned and saw the Goddess Freya by the opened door before rushing to her son. "My dear sweet boy!" Freya said in sorrow.

"He chose this Freya. I did not want this fight. Blame Odin. He claimed I had something that he needed. I had no idea what he was talking about." Sean said as she cried.

"You are just an animal. Passing on your cruelty and rage just like your father you will never change." Freya said in anger.

"Then you don't know me." Sean said standing up.

"I know enough...Does she?" Freya asked pointing at Rias who looked confused by what she meant. Sean looked at her for a minute before sighing.

"Rias. Listen close. My father made a deal with the god that cost him his soul. He killed many who were deserving...And many who were not." Sean said before pausing knowing she deserved the full truth and turned to face her. "He killed my mother and sister." Sean said shocking her to the core.

"Thats how this all started." Rias said seeing how all this madness began. "Is this what it means to be a god? Killing their families...Their children?" Rias asked before he held her close.

"No. I chose to be the god I want to be...Not those who came before me. I will never be that cruel monster I was during the end of Olympus. I intend to create a world where cruelty is a thing of the past. A world where Children will never know violence. Our children." Sean said as she held him close.

"YOU LIER!" Freya yelled rushing at him for the kill but she gasped as Sean grabbed her by the neck.

"I don't lie Freya. However in order to achieve this goal I need a few things. The powers of every god in the world...Except one." Sean said pointing up before snapping her neck killing her before she dropped down next to her son before Sean absorbed them like he did Magni and Modi.

"What did you do that for?" Rias asked confused.

"She would have eventually told Odin her son failed. Not that it matters. The next person he sends will be Thor. And he's even tougher than Baldur without the invulnerability." Sean said.

"But you and your father killed the Olympian gods." Akeno said.

"True. However since we're from Greece we knew what to expect. Other gods on the other hand are much more different so expecting how they fight is difficult." Sean said.

 **Later**

Sean sighed as he laid in his large bed.

Thinking back on the past he wondered how he become so heartless to his enemies like his father was.

(Insert Truly Madly Deeply By Savage garden)

Suddenly however a pair of arms wrapped around his waist making him blink before turning around and saw Rias in all her naked glory smiling at him.

"Whoa." Sean said surprised by this making her giggle.

"Like what you see?" Rias asked grabbing her large breasts.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sean asked making her giggle before pushing him down. "So what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining just curious." Sean said making her smile before leaning down and kissed him.

"You remember when you said you had a dream to create a perfect world. For our children?" Rias asked making him smile.

"Yes?" Sean said.

"Why don't we get started?" Rias asked about to take his pants off.

"Hold it." Sean said making her stop. "Not that I don't want kids. But right now isn't a good time. I still have Odin and Thor to worry about. And if they found out you were pregnant they would use you against me." Sean said making her frown seeing he had a point. However he pulled her into a kiss. "But it doesn't mean we can't continue this for practice." Sean said making her giggle before she took his pants off and gasped seeing his large manhood.

"Oh my." Rias said in shock making him chuckle.

"What can I say we Greeks have all the luck in the world. And now all that luck is passed down to me." Sean said making her nod before she leaned down and started licking the shaft making him groan out and held her head.

'Can I actually fit this monster inside my mouth?' Rias asked unsure.

Sean smirked at her before placing his hand on her heads playing with her hair making her look up and smile before getting into a different position and placed her large breasts over his cock making him groan in bliss making her smirk.

"I might not be able to fully fit this monster inside my mouth. But it doesn't mean I can't use these to please you before the main event." Rias said making him chuckle before she started moving her breasts around his cock making him moan out.

Rias moaned from feeling the warm member on her breasts.

'Mmm. This is even more intense then I originally thought.' Rias thought before licking the tip slowly to tease him before she widened her eyes as he grabbed her head and shoved his cock into her mouth making her gag a little but soon moaned around his cock licking every inch she could.

Sean was enjoying the sensations Rias was giving him while he played with her hair making her giggle around his cock.

Rias was moaning in bliss as she licked every spot she could before she felt him twitch making her eyes widen in excitement before she started moving faster quicken his release before she whimpered around his cock as he came inside her mouth making her eyes become half lidded full of Lust as she swallowed every drop she could before pulling back licking her lips.

"Now for the best part." Rias said before positioning herself above his still erect manhood before thrusting down making her gasp in pain as she shoved him all the way inside. Sean held her close before he noticed blood leaking out of her.

"Rias? Are you a virgin?" Sean asked in surprise as she trembled from the pain before it subsided making her smile at him.

"I only wanted to give it someone who actually cared about me like you do. The thing is I was promised to someone who doesn't really care about me and only my body. With this that contract is canceled out." Rias said surprising him.

"So you were using me?" Sean said teasingly making her giggle.

"In a way. But I would have given myself to you even if I wasn't in an arranged marriage. Besides I think my brother and father will approve of you more than him. Unlike him you would actually do anything for me even just to make me smile." Rias said.

"Is that why you wanted a baby so soon?" Sean asked making her smile and kissed his forehead.

"A little bit. But I think it would also ease the pain of what you've lost." Rias said making him smile and kissed her neck making her moan.

"Whatever you want and whenever I will always give you everything you desire." Sean said making her tear up before she started thrusting down on him making her sigh in bliss before he started sucking on her neck making her moan.

Rias was in heaven as the one man she loved more than anything made love to her before she gasped as she felt him start thrusting upwards making his cock hit her womb.

"Oh my. More!" Rias yelled in bliss before moaning more as Sean grabbed her left breast and started sucking on in making her whimper in bliss.

"Let's take this up a notch." Sean said grabbing her ass making her whimper before yelping in surprise as he started sending jolts of electricity into her pleasure points.

"Being a little abusive with your powers now are you?" Rias asked amused making him chuckle before kissing her.

"Oh whats the point in have god like powers if you can't use them for fun like this." Sean said sending another jolt of electricity through her system making her gasp in bliss before her eyes widened feeling her orgasm approaching fast and felt his cock twitch inside her before she yelled out in pleasure as they both came together. Rias moaned and gasped as she was filled up to the brim before it stopped making her sigh in bliss before she fell down on his chest.

"So how was that for your first time?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Have you done it with other women before? That seemed a little to perfect for your first time." Rias said making him chuckle.

"Nope. You were my first just as I was yours." Sean said making her smile more.

"Good. And I'm sure the other girls will be just as satisfied with your performance when their time comes." Rias said. Sean had convinced her that he did need to continue the Greek bloodline so he had to have more girls than just her. She was against it at first but he told her she would be the Alpha of the group which made her happy that she was in charge.

(End Song here now)

Soon enough the both of them fell asleep of Rias resting her head on his extremely muscled chest with a smile on her face.

 **In the not to distant future**

(Insert Epilogue from God of War)

Sean and Rias woke up as Lightning started to strike around the palace.

"Whats going on?" Rias asked in confusion.

"Stay here." Sean said getting his blades before heading out the front door seeing a man with a hood and cloak on as Lightning rained down. "WHO ARE YOU!" Sean yelled before he moved his left hand moving his cloak and revealed a certain hammer.

(End Song here)

 **Present**

Rias woke up with wide eyes before seeing she was still on Sean's chest which calmed her down.

'That was no dream. That had to be a vision of him fighting Thor.' Rias thought in concern. She would dwell on this later as she fell back asleep with a content smile on her face.

 **Meanwhile**

"The Boy is becoming stronger by the minute. Already he has the powers of all of Olympus and the Titans and now he's killed four Norse gods. How much longer till he comes after you and Thor Odin?" Ra the God of the sun from Egypt asked.

"I know the boy is a danger. But I have faith my son will end this threat once and for all." Odiin said.

"And what if he fails?" Kami asked in seriousness. "You already thought Magni and Modi would be enough to kill him while he was weakened and yet he defeated them with ease before warring them to leave him be. Then they tried again and both were killed in the most Inhuman ways possible." Kami said.

"I say we destroy the city he lives in now before he comes after us!" Anubis yelled in anger.

"NO! If we do that others like him could turn against us. We need the mortals for a reason." Osiris said making them growl in annoyance known he was right.

"For now Thor is our best hope to defeat him. If he fails I will go and eliminate this boy once and for all." Odin said.

"I prey that it does not come to that. Already we have lost all of Olympus because of two half gods. And if this boy kills you and Thor and absorbs your powers I fear for us all." Ra said.

 **Authors Note: Finally. I think this was a really good lemon chapter and fight. Now then yes other gods will try to kill Sean before he comes after them but you can all guess how thats going to go. The Blood of Kratos will not be easily defeated. Also I am Going to add Greyfia and just say Rias's brother married someone else since I like her nephew who can learn a thing or two from Sean about becoming an honorable warrior and leader. Also if you guys haven't Check out my latest Story Naruko the destroyer of men I can** **guarantee you all you'll love it. Read, Review, fav and follow. REVIEW! See ya.**


	5. The end of the god slayer?

Chapter 5 The end of the God slayer?

It has been a couple weeks since the fight Sean had between him and Baldur. Since that time various other gods from different lands had tried to defeat him but all had failed. Horus, Seth, Shinigami and various others.

One by one they all fell in battle and were absorbed into him cleansing their souls of the corruption that tainted them. And that was a good thing since with each one he purified it meant he could use their powers better then they did and not be corrupted.

Another thing that had happened between Sean and Rias was her brother and father paying them a visit. They found out what she had done but instead of being disappointed in her they were rather happy she had found someone who truly loved her for her true self. Of course her former fiancé was not happy and vowed revenge against him. But he had to wait for the perfect moment.

Rias had also told Sean about her vision and he simply explained it was a possibility of the future and not a certain event made to happen. That of course put her at ease.

"Of course though theres something you should know. Of all the other gods out there the only one who cant match my strength is Thor. And it's because of that damned hammer of his." Sean said.

"Huh?" Akeno said confused. "His hammer?" Akeno said confused.

"That hammer of his Mjolnir. It's made from an extremely powerful metal. Not only that but added to his strength makes it a deadly weapon. Odin had that thing crafted by the idiotic dwarfs who thought it would be used for good...You can see how well that turned out." Sean said.

"What I don't get is why they constantly keep coming after you." Koneko said.

"Hmm?" Sean said.

"We all know you can take on almost every god so why do they keep trying?" Koneko asked.

"Fear can make people do dumb things. Like Magni and Modi who thought they could defeat me. If I was still knocked out after my battle with Cronos they might have but thankfully you guys held them back long enough for me to recover." Sean said.

"Can't you and the other gods just talk things out?" Sona asked.

"You think I don't want to? They won't listen since they're so convinced that they can do whatever they want. I want to create a world where that kind of cruelty is a thing of the past." Sean said before the whole room shook with lightning shooting outside.

"Whats going on?" Akeno asked.

"Stay here." Sean said before heading outside.

'Oh no." Rias thought remembering this from her dream.

Sean kicked the door down seeing a man in a hood and cloak as lightning shot down around him. "WHO ARE YOU!" Sean yelled before he moved his left hand and cloak revealing a certain hammer. "Thor." Sean said before summing the blades of Chaos.

"I've been looking forward to this fight Mortal. You slaughtered my sons and my brother." Thor said glaring at him as they circled each other.

"I gave Magni and Modi a warning and your father sent them back anyway. And your brother I killed in self defense. I have no grudges against the other gods but I will not stand and be picked on by those who think themselves higher than others just because your gods." Sean said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Mortals are lower than us. They are meant to serve us for all eternity. And you are the lowest of them all. You and your father may have killed Olympus but it was by bling luck." Thor said before grabbing his hammer and twirled it around. "But now you face one of the strongest gods of all. And you will not succeed." Thor said.

"We shall see." Sean said before they charged at each other.

Thor having the power of Mjolnir made things more difficult for Sean since that hammer increased his strength a lot.

Thor struck Sean in the right arm making him roar in pain before using his left arm to grab him by the neck and threw him into a wall.

"HA! Is that the best you can do!" Thor yelled before summoning lightning making it strike down all around him and Sean got hit several times making roar into the air before Thor threw his hammer into his stomach sending him crashing into multiple walls.

"I find it amusing how the fact is you can defeat several gods but you can't even defeat me." Thor said approaching him and slammed his foot onto his face making Sean growl before grabbing his blades and stabbed him in the back making him growl before using his hammer to punch him off into the ground before striking him with lightning.

"Oh no." Rias said as she and the others watched. They were about to help but Thor created a barrier of lightning.

"There no more distractions." Thor said before slamming his hammer back down on Sean's Right shoulder making him cry out in pain as his right arm was now useless for the time being.

"This is so disappointing." Thor said kicking him into a wall. "You are no match for me." Thor said slamming his hammer down on his left shoulder making Sean growl in pain as now both his arms were now useless. "Time to end this." Thor said about to go for the ending blow but before he could a pair of knifes stabbed Sean in the neck making Sean gasp in pain before falling down dead.

"Hmm?" Thor said before seeing a boy no older than 13 in a tree above them. Dressed in blue jeans black shows a white shirt and a brown trench coat with a grey hood on the top half of his face and you could clearly see tan skin from the bottom half of his face.

"Hmph. Not so high and mighty after all." The boy said unimpressed.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"A mere bounty hunter who had what it took to kill him. Still I owe you for doing all the work for me. This man has a high level bounty on him. And I intend to collect on it." The boy said dropping down and picked up the body. "Since you did most of the work your reputation will increase ten times over now for killing the God slayer." The boy said making him chuckle.

"Indeed. I hope the bounty lasts you a life time boy." Thor said before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"Sean." Rias said in sorrow as tears poured out of her eyes while glaring at the one who dealt the killing blow.

"I'm out of here." The boy said disappearing in a flash of light with Sean's body.

"No." Rias said falling to her knees.

 **Later**

"That...Didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen?" Akeno asked.

"It did. And nothing can change it." Sona said as they entered the palace before their eyes widened seeing the same boy from before with Sean's dead body on the ground with the knifes still in his neck.

"YOU!" Rias yelled in rage as her power flew off making the others sweat in fear.

"Now to remove this stupid thing." The boy said reaching for the mask but he gasped as a hand stopped him. The person who's hand it belonged to...

"GRRR! Thats enough Turok! I'll do it!" Sean yelled in anger sitting up taking off his mask and hood which shocked everyone.

"What the?" Kiba said in shock.

"GRRR! Your fucking Brutal Turok!" Sean yelled pulling the blades out of his neck before Rias and Akeno glumped him.

"Your alive!" Rias yelled in joy making him sigh before smiling.

"Oh so this is the red head you wouldn't shut up about." Turok said.

"Who are you?" Rias asked looking at Turok in confusion.

"Oh this is my adopted little brother Turok. He's an expert in assassination techniques. My father and I found him 10 years ago when he was three years old. Raised him like he was one of us. When Olympus fell he decided to explore the world while I went to your school waiting for Cronos." Sean said.

"But why did he try to kill you?" Koneko asked.

"I didn't actually kill him. I put him in a death like state." Turok said before Sean growled holding his neck.

"Going for my pressure points is fine but not through the fucking neck!" Sean said making him chuckle.

"Well, If I didn't our little plan wouldn't have worked." Turok said.

"Plan? Wait did you lose to Thor on purpose?" Rias asked.

"I had to. I knew he was strong but I had to get a better perspective on his abilities in order to pick a better battle sight where civilians weren't in the crossfire. I could have easily matched his strength but I held back." Sean said.

"The neck is the most vulnerable layer since theres no muscle to get in the way. Plus if I went for anywhere else on your body you'd lecture me to no end." Turok said making Sean growl.

"How long you planning to wear that stupid hood? Take it off." Sean said making him do that reveling he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I have good memories with this hood. It belonged to my father back in the day." Turok said.

"So now that you know what to expect what are you going to do?" Akeno asked.

"Now the next time we fight since no doubt Odin will check in Hel for my soul he'll send Thor back after me realizing he was played." Sean said before groaning in pain holding his neck.

"Don't push yourself for now. It will take at least a few days to fully heal." Turok said making Sean look at him and scoffed.

"Cleaver as always and so innocent. A dangerous combination. Thats what Father and I took you in." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Well, I'm just a kid." Turok said before Rias and Akeno helped Sean up taking him to the bedroom.

 **Authors Note: I'm pretty sure some of you know exactly where I got this. Anyway next Chapter will begin the cannon episodes since I'm a little sick and tired of making my own episodes. I know the fight was a little shorter than the others but I couldn't find the right scene from God of war to use on this. But I promise the real fight between Sean and Thor will be epic. Think of this as a small teaser. Anyway I want a lot of Reviews for this please. Also if you haven't Already please Review in my Naruko the destroyer of men. I live for Reviews and when I get a short amount of them it makes me feel like** **I'm not doing good enough. So please. Read, REVIEW, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS IF YOU LOVE MY STORIES!**


	6. A god vs Fallen Angels

Chapter 6 A god vs Fallen Angels

Sean groaned as he woke up from his bed.

"Oh man how long was I out?" Sean asked before feeling a sweet sensation around his cock making him pull the covers up and saw Akeno in all her Naked glory giving him a blow job before she pulled away.

"Well good morning." Akeno said stroking him off with a smile.

"Morning to you as well. How long was I out?" Sean asked.

"About three days." Akeno said before pushing him down. "And I've been waiting patiently to have some personal fun like you did with Rias." Akeno said making him smirk before he grabbed her hips making her giggle as he lined her up and slowly thrusted inside her making her groan in slight discomfort before he started sucking on her breasts making her moan in bliss.

"Well, What do we have here?" Rias said walking in making Akeno let out an Eep sound that made her look cute.

"Hello." Sean said.

"Finally up after three days and your already screwing Akeno...Without me." Rias said stripping down into her birthday suit.

"Oh. I knew this day was gonna be awesome." Sean said as Rias sat behind Akeno before grabbing her breasts and played with them making Akeno moan softly.

"You know...I've always wanted to have some fun with you Akeno." Rias said licking her neck making her whimper before gasping as Sean started thrusting his cock inside her making her whimper from both the size and speed.

"So big." Akeno moaned out enjoying this new sensation of pleasure.

"Now you know exactly how I felt during our first time. And trust me it only gets better." Rias said before getting in front of her and started sucking on her breasts making Akeno whimper while keeping her head close.

"Wow. I always wanted to see this." Sean said making Rias smile.

"What two girls having fun with each other?" Rias asked.

"Well, that to. I was talking about girl on girl action. Never got the chance back home." Sean said making her giggle before she pulled away from Akeno's breast.

"Hows this then?" Rias asked pulling Akeno into a full lesbian Kiss making her eyes become half lidded and full of Lust as their tongues moved around in their mouths.

"Sweet." Sean said before he started twitching inside Akeno and thrusted faster into her making her eyes widen before gasping as she felt his seed pour into her womb making her moan in bliss as she enjoyed the warm substance inside her.

"Mmm. Perfect." Akeno said before Rias kissed her again.

Later

"So I was out for three days straight?" Sean asked as they sat in the living room.

"Yeah, Turok said you would be out for a full week but you woke up in only three days." Rias said enjoying a drink. "Since your still recovering I suggest you stay here and rest." Rias said.

"Please. I hate staying in one place to long. No, I'll just go for a walk." Sean said leaving the room.

"Honestly that man is just asking for trouble." Rias said amused before she and Akeno headed for school.

Sean was walking down the side walk in thought.

'Now that I know how powerful Thor is with that hammer I can pick a better spot to fight him without putting civilians at risk.' Sean said before he heard someone yelp making him turn and saw a woman on the ground with her butt in the air showing her white panties. "Hello." Sean said enjoying the sight.

"Oh no I fell down again. I'm such a klutz" The woman said before she turned around showing she had white skin bright green eyes and blonde hair. She was also dressed in what he could guess was a nun's outfit from the look of things.

"You ok?" Sean asked pulling her up.

"Yes. Thank you." The woman said before getting a better look at him. Sean currently didn't have his mask or hood on so his entire face was seen making her blush from his handsome appearance.

"I don't think I've seen you around town before. You new around here?" Sean asked making her smile.

"No actually I just moved here. I was just assigned to the Church in town. Don't suppose you could walk me there now could you?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Sean said leading her to the church. However as Sean walked her he felt something strange about this woman. Not in a bad way just strange. "By the way I didn't catch your name." Sean said.

"Oh. My name is Asia Argento." Asia said before they neared the church and Sean narrowed his eyes for a few seconds before that stopped. "Thanks again for helping me get here." Asia said.

"No problem. Hopefully I'll see you around." Sean said leaving.

Later

"You should probably stay away from the Church." Rias said to Sean as he told the group the story about what happened.

"Figured as much. Unlike the other Gods I have no problem with THE GOD. Still something about that girl felt off. I kept sensing this strange power from her that originated from her hands." Sean said.

"Thats more than likely a sacred Gear." Turok said.

"Sacred what? How do you know?" Sean asked.

"Sacred gears can sometimes be transferred to many individuals at birth or given if earned. But Turok how do you know about this?" Rias asked.

"My Tribe knew all about those things years ago." Turok said.

"Tribe?" Kiba asked.

"Turok isn't a Greek by Birth. He's actually what you would call a native American who's tribe moved from America to Greece decades ago." Sean said.

"So now the Church has someone with a sacred gear. But never mind that now we have a mission to take care of." Rias said.

"Huh? Mission?" Sean asked.

"Oh right I forgot. We don't just go recruiting other devils to our group. We actually carry out requests and missions believe it or not. However you and your brother are exempted from joining us by regular methods. You being a full fledged god by right and Turok having spells casted over him to prevent that." Rias said.

"So whats the mission? Does it involve death?" Turok asked twirling a knife around making her giggle.

"Actually Turok it's right up your skill level." Rias said making him smirk.

Later

"Stray devil?" Sean asked as they neared an abandoned building.

"Every now and then a servant will leave or kill their master for selfish desires. This one for instance is luring people into her lair and eating them." Rias said.

"Yuck." Turok said revolted by that image.

"Like we haven't seen anything like that back home." Sean said.

"Yeah but those were animals based off legends and shit. This woman was a human once so the thought of her eating people makes me vomit." Turok said.

"Good point." Sean said as he kicked down the door.

"Oooh. I smell something special. Not Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel. No, I smell the scent of a god." The stray Devil said.

"Fuck off." Sean said before the Stray devil appeared in the nude. Or at least her upper body was since the rest of her was hidden in the shadows.

"Whoa." Turok said in surprise.

"Boy." Sean said making him pout.

"My my. The last Spartan Greek. I had heard you were powerful but I didn't know you were so handsome." The Stray devil said making Rias's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Viser." Rias said annoyed.

"Sorry honey but your not my type. Especially with those inhuman looking legs and claws." Sean said as she fully appeared out of the shadows looking no longer human. (I swear she was hot above her waist but once I saw the bottom I cried in sorrow)

"What a shame. I guess I'll just enjoy eating you." Riser said before charging at him only for Sean to pull out the claws of Hades and latched them onto her body. "What?" Viser said in shock.

"Sorry honey but at least this will make it painless." Sean said before he started pulling her soul out much to her horror.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Viser yelled in horror before her soul was completely pulled out and Sean absorbed it completely before her physical body fell down dead.

"Well, that was easy." Rias said impressed.

"I don't usually kill women so I tried to make it as painless as possible." Sean said before casting a spell to burn the body turning it to ash. "Plus..." Sean trailed off with a chuckle making Rias raise an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" Rias asked before he whispered something into her ear making her blink before giggling. "Oh I see." Rias said.

"Oh fucking hell." Turok said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Turok said shaking his head.

Later

Sean was out at night looking at the stars before he heard what sounded like a scuffle inside a house.

"Hmm?" Sean said before entering the house as the door was not locked. "Hello?" Sean called out before walking in further before he nearly slipped. "The hell?" Sean asked before a small pool of blood on the ground before he put two fingers in it. "Still fresh." Sean said.

"Well, What do we have here?" A male voice asked before stepping out of the shadows. "The Legendary God slayer." The man said. He had short white hair white skin and red eyes holding a light sword in hand along with a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Sean asked making him chuckle like mad. 'This guy is a fucking lunatic.' Sean thought.

"The names Freed Selzen. And killing Devils and sinners is my job. And your sin is killing gods." Freed said.

"Only in self defense." Sean said.

"Lately yes but you also helped your old man kill all of Olympus. And that Scum is unacceptable in my book." Freed said with a sick look on his face before charging at him trying to slash him but Sean just summoned The Blade of Artemis and blocked him before kicking him outside.

"You really think you can fight against me alone?" Sean asked before black feathers fell down around him making him look up and saw two fallen Angels both women. The first had white skin with violet eyes and silky black hair with very little clothing on leaving nothing to the imagination. The second woman had white skin long navy blue long hair and brown eyes with more clothing on then the other.

"I brought backup you fool. Meet Raynare and Kalawarner. Do you truly believe you can take us all on?" Freed asked insanely.

"Or maybe you'd like to join us. We can certainly make it worth your...while." Raynare said seductively while placing her hands on her breasts making them bounce a little.

"Tempting but no. I don't turn my back on my friends and loved ones especially not Rias and my little brother." Sean said making her pout cutely. "Besides." Sean said as the ground began to shake making Freed take a step back before the entire area was engulfed in water making Raynare and Kalawaner fly away.

"OH SHIT!" Freed yelled as he got as far away as possible before the water stopped moving before Sean took on the form of Poseidon when he fought his father.

" **You think you can challenge the likes of me. The Slayer of gods!** " Sean yelled at them making Raynare and Kalawarner gulp in fear.

"Uh...actually yes. Besides I thought a true Spartan didn't hide when fighting someone. Leave the water and fight us!" Freed yelled.

" **I will show you exactly why I was so feared as my father before his demise!** " Sean yelled slamming his fists on the ground making the ground shake and Freed tried to slash him but it was doing no good. Sean then created the same horses of Water Poseidon did and used them to chase down Raynare and Kalawarner.

"I thought all those stories about this guy was just being over exaggerated!" Raynare yelled as she quickly dodged the water horses before she was caught by one of them as was Kalawarner.

"OH SHIT!" Freed yelled in shock before nearly getting smashed.

" **I will leave nothing of you in my...** " Sean tried to say.

"Sean?" Asia said in shock making him look at her in surprise.

" **Asia?** " Sean said in surprise and let his guard down giving Freed enough time to charge at him at the center forcing Sean out of the body of water making it fall apart releasing Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Well, done Asia. Seems you aren't so worthless after all." Freed said.

"Asia...What are you doing with these guys?" Sean asked still trying to recover from being forced out of his body of water. He still needed practice with all his powers.

"Sean. What are you doing here?" Asia asked in shock.

"Whats going on? Do you two know each other?" Freed asked looking displeased.

"I'm allied with Devils because Rias is the reason I became what I am." Sean said.

"Hmm? The next head of the Gremory? Well, This is a surprise." Freed said before Shoving his sword into his back making Sean roar out in pain. Freed was about to do it again but Asia got in the way. "You got to be kidding me? You're defending a man who could possible kill God." Freed asked in disbelief.

"Asia no." Sean said trying to get up but couldn't. Add to the fact he still hasn't fully recovered from the death like state Turok put him in made him vulnerable right now.

"I know theres goodness in him. The father wouldn't approve of this." Asia said defending him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Freed yelled slashing the front of her clothes making them rip apart along with her bra exposing her breasts making her yell in shock. "You've lost you fucking mind!" Freed yelled.

(Insert Rage of Sparta from God of war 3)

Sean suddenly found a large portion of strength from his Rage and charged at Freed with a Roar which surprised him, Raynare and Kalawarner before Sean slammed him into the house before punching him repeatedly.

"Thats the Spirit!" Freed yelled before shoving his sword into his Chest making Sean growl before throwing him into the wall making him grunt in pain.

Sean grabbed a table and slammed it on his head hard.

"Ow!" Freed yelled Just as Sean grabbed him by the neck. "Wait lets take about this like gentlemen!" Freed said in a panic but Sean just growled and threw him back outside. Sean was about to charge back out but groaned in pain holding his chest as his strength left him.

"Looks like he's out of gas." Raynare said feeling a little sorry for him.

"Sean." Asia said in concern.

"YOUR MINE NOW!" Freed yelled going for the final blow making Asia scream in horror before an astral projection of a wolf appeared smacking Freed away with it's claws howling at him. "What the!" Freed yelled as the Astral wolf growled at them.

"Jeez." Turok said appearing in front of his older brother.

(End song)

"What the fuck took ya?" Sean asked standing up on shaky legs.

"What part of take it easy did you not get?" Turok asked as the others arrived.

"This is me we're talking about." Sean said before coughing up blood.

"Hmph! To many Devils and sinners for my taste." Freed said knowing his odds were bad.

"We're outta here." Turok said as Rias created a magic seal. The last thing Sean saw was Rias looking relieved he was going to be ok before they vanished.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait but I had to wait till I bought the first and second season before making this. Also if you haven't already seen the Authors Note on my The Rider of the League story. My dad regretfully passed away after an accident. My entire family is pretty shaken up about it. I would appreciate a little support if you would be willing to give some. Also Another list of female characters would be nice.** **Preferable the Female students who don't show up on Wiki. Read, review, fav and Follow. Please review. Thank you.**


	7. The Fury of a god

Chapter 7 The Fury of a God

Sean groaned as he woke up from bed feeling all his injuries finally healed up thanks to both his God like healing and of course.

"Finally better?" Rias asked sitting up showing her naked body. Rias had a rather unique healing ability just by sleeping with someone in the nude.

"Yeah. I'm good." Sean said but she saw the conflicted look on his face.

"Thinking about Asia?" Rias asked making him nod.

"We shouldn't have left her like that. I know she's with the Fallen Angels but still. She just doesn't belong there." Sean said before she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her breasts against his back.

"I know it's hard to accept seeing someone you care about even for just a short time in the wrong crowd but she made her choice." Rias said before Turok started banging against the door.

"Hey fuckers! Get out here!" Turok yelled making Sean sigh before getting his shorts on while Rias put on a robe before opening the door.

"What is it Turok?" Sean asked.

"We have some uh...Unexpected company." Turok said making them raise an eyebrow

"What kind of unexpected company?" Sean asked.

Soon enough they went down stairs and to their surprise Raynare and Kalawarner were in the living room.

"Nice place." Rarnare said impressed by the Design of the palace like home.

"Might I ask why two fallen angels are here?" Sean asked as Rias was on guard.

"Believe it or not but we came to you for help. One of our own is going to extract Asia's sacred gear." Raynare said which made Turok and Rias widen their eyes.

"What? Why?" Sean asked.

"Her Sacred gear lets her heal anyone in seconds. However Dohnaseek wants to extract it out of her." Kalawarner said.

"I'm not seeing the exact issue." Sean said.

"If they succeed she dies." Turok said making Sean widen his eyes and narrowed them dangerously.

"Thats not the only thing that worries us. Apparently the god of dead Anubis is there. Once she dies he'll claim her soul. We've noticed lately the other gods have been more active lately." Kalawarner said.

"Active how?" Sean asked.

"Well, they know you faked your own death thanks to him." Raynare said pointing to Turok. "But instead of going after you again we think their planning something. Something that will change the world and not for the best." Raynare said knowing how corrupted gods were these days.

"That is concerning." Sean said. "But never mind that now. Where are they holding Asia?"

"In the Church." Raynare said.

"Why exactly are you both willing to help us free her? I thought all three factions hated each other." Sean said.

"True. But with the number of Gods dying as of late each faction is taking your side. While others like Freed and Dohnaseek fear you." Kalawarner said.

"She's not wrong. My brother said a large number of devils, Angels and Fallen Angels have been preparing for a final conflict. They know theres going to be a massive battle that decides the fate of the world." Rias said. Ever since Olympus was destroyed the balance and the influence Gods had on the world was decreasing by the minute.

"Hmm." Sean said.

Later

Freed was in the church waiting for the Devils and the new god before the room began to shake.

"Ah so they finally arrived." Freed said insanely before the doors were blown off and one of the doors went towards Freed hitting him in the stomach sending him to the ground. "OW!" Freed yelled in annoyance before blinking seeing the Devils and New god and the Fallen Angels. "Raynare? Kalawarner? What is the meaning of this? You dare to side with this killer of Gods?" Freed asked in disgust.

"It's called picking a side Freed. You know more than anyone theres a war on the horizon. And we for one want to live past that war. He's already killed several gods most of which were all high ranking ones." Raynare said before flying down towards Sean. "Besides he's handsome and charming." Raynare said kissing his cheek making him chuckle while Rias's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Oh brother." Turok said rolling his eyes.

"Fine! I'll Just see you in HELL!" Freed yelled preparing his light sword and gun.

"We'll hold him off. You guys just get Asia before Anubis gets her soul." Kiba said as he, Raynare, Kalawarner, Koneko and Turok stayed to fight.

"Go on bro. Go get your new girl." Turok said.

"Whatever." Sean said as the rest vanished.

"Hey! Thats not fair! Get back and fight me cowards!" Freed asked completely insulted by this.

"Sorry asshole but now you've got us to deal with." Turok said as an astral projection of a bear appeared roaring at Freed.

"Wait a second. Ah! Now I know why you looked so familiar! Your part of the stone tribe! Thats why you can make astral projections of animals!" Freed yelled insanely.

"Stone tribe?" Raynare asked.

"Long story for another time." Turok said.

"Oh trying to avoid the ugly truth that your entire tribe was forced away from your lands by the US government and had to settle somewhere else! And then not even a month later! Your entire tribe was massacred by the monsters of Greece! I had heard there was a survivor but I never imagined it was you." Freed said grinning like mad.

"Ah shut up." Turok said as his bear attacked Freed with its claws.

Down below

Sean and the others rushed down to see that there was a ritual taking place before Sean spotted Anubis in his animal like form. (Picture him from the Gods of Egypt movie)

Anubis sniffed the air before growling as he turned around before seeing the God slayer which enraged him.

"The Son of Kratos." Anubis said walking down towards him with the intent to kill.

"Out of my way. You have no right to do this to Asia." Sean said making him laugh at him mockingly.

"Just as Arrogant as your own pathetic father. You will never change. You may have killed Olympus and a few others by luck. But that luck ends Today!" Anubis yelled before both of them were engulfed in a sphere and vanished.

In the Underworld

Sean grunted as he landed on the ground hard before looking around but saw nothing but darkness.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. So glade you could carve out some time for us. You know we need it. I sense some bad blood between us. Oh, All the memories. They're overwhelming, really. Lets see. How many sins have you committed against me? Oh thats right you murdered Horus the god of the Air. And what else What else? Ah and killed Set. And I have not forgotten it was you who made the mortals turn against us." Anubis said making Sean scoff.

"The time of the gods is coming to an end Anubis." Sean said making him growl.

"I will see you suffer as we have suffered. Your soul is MINE!" Anubis yelled before coming out of the Darkness and Grabbed Sean from behind trying to take his Soul away but Sean's will power proved to great and broke the pull before Sean growled and jumped away while Anubis in a much larger size than before tried to smash him but Sean just jumped away before he summoned the blades of Chaos and slashed him making him roar.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME HALF GOD!" Anubis yelled before Sean jumped and kicked him into a wall. Then Sean jumped on his Shoulder and started slashing his flesh off making Anubis roar in pain before Sean tore the piece of Flesh off and jumped away.

Anubis tried to use the souls of the dead to bring the torn piece of Flesh back but Sean using the Blade of Artemis slashed it into a thousand pieces making Anubis roar in rage before the room became dark and a large number of Chains appeared that would normally kill anyone who wasn't fast enough but Sean found a spot to land and was safe from the chains going through him.

"This is pitiful. I managed to kill Hades without breaking a sweat. This is nowhere near as tough as it was against him." Sean said making Anubis let out an enraged roar before trying to smash him with his bare hands but thanks to his size Sean was able to slip through his hands.

"YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO ME NOW BOY!" Anubis yelled before Sean grabbed him by the hand and slammed him down.

"I don't think so." Sean said before wrapping the blades of Chaos around his neck and swung them up to a hook above them. Then Sean began pulling which made Anubis's head slam into the ceiling hard and rough. This went on for a few minutes before the ceiling tore apart and Anubis fell into the river of souls.

"To easy." Sean said before Anubis came back up and looked even larger than before. "Like I said to easy!" Sean said as Anubis tried his best to kill him but with the size difference Sean had the edge before he had enough and took out the claws of Hades.

"I will not fail like HADES!" Anubis yelled before Sean latched the claws into his head.

"Time to purify your soul." Sean said before pulling the claws back and the soul of Anubis was seen.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anubis yelled as the soul of Anubis was pulled out and Sean absorbed the soul completely into his body before the body of Anubis fell down lifeless into the river of souls.

"May you find redemption." Sean said before using his magic to get out of here.

Back in the Church

Sean soon appeared back in the church before seeing the bad Fallen Angels dead.

"There you are." Rias said walking up to him. "You ok?" Rias asked making him smirk.

"One less god to worry about." Sean said making her smile. "Wheres Asia?" Sean asked.

"Don't worry. Akeno is taking her back home." Rias said before grabbing his arm. "Which is exactly where we're going. But I want to take the long way." Rias said making him chuckle before they walked back home enjoying the night stars.

Meanwhile

"This is unacceptable! Now Anubis had fallen at the hands of the boy!" Ra said slamming his fists on his chair.

"I fear our plans may be in danger the longer we wait. We must speed up our progress if we are to have the mortals worship us again." Kami said.

"Father let me go back down and finish what I started." Thor said.

"No. He now knows the true level of your strength. We need more time. Besides. Why constantly fight the boy when we can possible turn him to our side. When our plans begin. We will give him a choice. Serve us for eternity or die with all those he loves." Odin said.

 **Authors Note: Finally got this done. Now Tomorrow is the Funeral for my dad. I won't be able to update tomorrow since I'll be gone all day. Also if it's not to much to ask could you guys please vote in the current poll. Now Raynare and Kalawarner are part of the harem along with Asia now and another god bites the dust. Read, Review, fav and Follow. Please Review. Also I still need a list of female characters that are just plain human so if you guys could please. Thank you.**


End file.
